


In Somnis Veritas

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Arthur is unguarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Somnis Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cherrybina's fluff meme](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html?thread=18137364#t18137364).

Eames tiptoed around the room, gathering his clothes. It was barely dawn and he had a flight to catch, though it was with no small amount of chagrin that he was leaving. He had opted to accept the job back before he'd spent two weeks at Arthur's.

He looked down at Arthur who was sleeping, lying on his front, knee crooked out to the side. His hands were under his pillow and he had creases in his cheek from where he'd been lying on his other side until moments ago.

Buckling his belt as quietly as he could, he had intended to slip out. He was going to slip out. Arthur knew Eames's schedule and wouldn't be upset at Eames leaving without a final goodbye... but. But.

Before he could waver further, Eames's body made the decision for him and he moved closer, perching as gently as he could at the edge of the bed and leaning in to press a kiss to Arthur's bare shoulder.

"I have to go," he whispered apologetically, although that was ridiculous. He had nothing to apologize for.

Arthur mumbled something incoherent. Eames smiled and brushed a stray tuft of hair off of Arthur's forehead; Arthur nuzzled into the touch.

"Mm, have a good trip. Love you," Arthur murmured softly and promptly returned to breathing deeply, sinking completely into sleep once more.

Eames froze for a moment, heart hammering. Arthur didn't so much as stir.

Pulling his hand away gingerly, Eames mouthed, "I love you, too" to Arthur's sleeping form before standing and leaving the room, feeling more buoyant than he could remember being in... well, ever.


End file.
